Souvenirs Douloureux
by Insalia
Summary: OS. Yaoi, Petrellicest. Spoiler fin saison 01. Peter se remémore le bon vieux temps.


Titre : Souvenirs Douloureux

Auteur : Alia

Fandom : Heroes

Personnages : Peter & Nathan.

Genre : Général.

Rating : M.

Disclamer: Je ne retire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne m'appelle pas Tim Kring.

Note: Bon, c'est très court et ça se rapproche d'un PWP incestueux. _(mais qu'est ce que j'ai avec le yaoi incestueux moi ? ''')_

**Attention spoiler sur la première saison de Heroes, notamment le dernier épisode ! **

_Souvenirs douloureux._

Il avait mal. Ce mal au cœur qu'on ne ressent que par un amour impossible. Il savait cette relation interdite, alors il n'avait jamais rien avoué, à personne. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais ses sentiments refaisaient surface. Et avec eux les souvenirs nostalgiques qui l'habitaient.

Il était assis sur le toit d'un quelconque immeuble, balayant de son regard triste la ville de New-York. Ils avaient réussi finalement, ils avaient sauvé et la pompom-girl et le monde. Du moins pour un temps indéterminé. Son frère s'était sacrifié, son aîné avait donné sa vie pour lui... pour les New-yorkais. Mais avait-il réellement fait le bon choix ? Il se souvenait encore des derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés au creux de son oreille avant qu'il n'explose. Ses petits mots qui ne le quittaient plus, le hantant jour et nuit. Ce "je t'aime" aux connotations multiples qui lui déchirait un peu plus le cœur et l'âme chaque jour. Ce dernier geste, ce dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs anciens, ceux datant d'avant son obsession à sauver le monde. Ceux d'avant la campagne de Nathan. Ceux de leur jeunesse, innocente et lointaine. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la fois où Nathan et lui s'étaient échangés un premier baiser interdit. Ce baiser qui avait été le début de tout et pourtant leur fin à tous les deux.

**FLASH BACK**

Peter avait froid, seul dans son grand lit. Il était également terrorisé de l'orage qui grondait dehors. A 11 ans sa phobie du tonnerre n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. Le petit brun se redressa en sursaut en voyant un éclair zébrer le ciel. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et il ne put que sangloter en entendant le bruit assourdissant de la foudre tombant non loin. Il sauta hors de son lit, posant ses pieds sur le sol carrelé et se mit à courir jusque vers la chambre de son frère.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un court instant sur la ce qu'il devait faire. Pouvait-il vraiment entrer comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit et réveiller son aîné ? L'envie était là mais la peur de décevoir son frangin fut la plus forte. Il commençait à faire demi-tour lorsque la foudre tomba tout proche. Peter fut incapable de réfléchir et son corps réagit par un automatisme qu'il ne contrôla pas. Il se précipita jusque vers la porte en bois qu'il ouvrit à la volée pour arriver tremblant et pleurant dans le lit de Nathan qui l'attendait, les bras ouverts et un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

Nathan connaissait son frère bien mieux que celui-ci ne semblait le penser aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir le jeune garçon entrer dans sa chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il l'enlaça de ses bras, le calmant par de tendres caresses dans son dos et des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis Nathan remarqua que son petit frère s'était endormi. Il se rallongea, entraînant avec lui corps assoupi et se laissa à son tour emporter au pays des songes...

Peter se réveilla au petit matin, rouler en boule dans le lit de son frère, la tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Il respira l'odeur rassurante de ce dernier et frôla timidement de ses lèvres la peau claire à sa portée. Il posa doucement ses lèvres dessus et les retira vivement en sentant le corps du plus grand frissonner. Il n'osait pas regarder Nathan dans les yeux, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était interdit... mais il en avait simplement eu l'envie. Et il l'avait toujours.

Les sentiments ne se commandent pas, et ceux-ci sont d'autant plus dur à gérer qu'ils sont difficiles à acceptés. Peter venait de faire basculer l'équilibre précaire que Nathan essayait en vain de tenir. Ce dernier s'envoler toutes les peurs qui l'habitaient au profit d'un désir ardent. Il avait envie de son frère et ses sentiments n'étaient apparemment pas à sens unique comme il le croyait au début.

Nathan releva le visage de son frère et fixa ses yeux marron dans ceux semblables de son cadet. Le temps s'arrêta un court moment durant lequel les deux Petrelli s'observèrent, leur amour débordant des yeux et du cœur. Le plus âgé se pencha doucement pour embrasser chastement cette bouche qui lui faisait envie. Il y passa sa langue et mordilla affectueusement la lèvre inférieure.

Peter resta immobile, stupéfier. Son frère l'embrassait ! Et il trouvait ça indescriptible. Les sensations se mêlaient en éclatant dans son cœur. C'était son premier baiser et il le partageait avec celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il répondit timidement, maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Chacun d'eux savait que ce qui venait de se produire ne devait jamais s'ébruiter et surtout en aucun cas se reproduire. Ils se recouchèrent, essayant vainement d'oublier cet acte interdit. Pourtant ni Nathan ni Peter ne purent oublier cet incident. Et l'amour qui naquit entre eux dépassa les bornes de la fraternité...

_Fin._


End file.
